In the manufacture and machining of parts, metal filings, or the like, are formed and some of these filings may adhere to the parts through the assembly process. Additionally, filings, or the like, are formed in the operation of the device due to wear. These filings are typically picked up by the circulating lubricant and can be circulated with the oil as contaminants. Some parts, such as bearings, are subject to failure due to the presence of these contaminants in the oil circulated to them. Various schemes have been developed to prevent the circulation of these abrasive contaminants to the vulnerable parts. Typically, centrifugal force is used to deposit the contaminants in a collection area defined by a bore and chamber which together define a blind passage.